In a device of known manufacture such as an electric pump, the electric drive motor comprises in general a rotor with permanent magnets supported by the body of the device and, furthermore, a stator comprising a core of U-shaped electric sheets, an electric winding consisting either of one single electric wire coil mounted on the mid-section of the U of this magnetic core or of two wire coils in series mounted on the two branches of the U of this magnetic core and a protection hood. The electric winding is provided with electric connection terminals or pins. In assembling the device the fragile winding of the stator is often protected by a hood, only at the end of the operation.
Upon demand the device is often supplied with electric connection terminals or pins oriented either towards the front or the rear of the device and positioned according to a conventional standard or to some other standard.
To meet customer requirements, the known device is normally manufactured with different configurations of body and protection hood, thereby increasing its cost and necessitating costly storage of these parts.
The instant invention which has as its object to avoid these disadvantages makes it possible to produce a device with an electric drive motor at a reasonable price.